


Long Way Home

by trialanderror



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trialanderror/pseuds/trialanderror
Summary: Sam and Dean fall into a trap and only Castiel can save them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning of the End

Castiel was not having a good day. The wind hit his face at odd angles while the ground beneath him seemed to quiver in fear. Something was wrong; he could feel it. He stood outside the bunker, staring wistfully at the land around him. Another feather fell off his broken wings. He sighed, picking it up for future spells the Winchesters may need. The two brothers were out on a hunting trip, far away as usual. Something didn’t sit right with him this time, though. Something felt… off.  
… 

“Sam!” Dean yelled as his brother was tackled to the ground. 

The sounds of flying bullets rang in Dean’s ears. He was going to die here if he didn’t think of something and fast. 

“Put your hands up and get on your knees!” an officer shouted,” we have you surrounded!”

Dean looked at his brother knocked out on the floor. 

“Okay, okay, just don’t hurt him.”

The officer smiled and took out his radio. “We got them,” he said triumphantly,” We got the Winchesters.”

…

Dean Winchester sat in a supermax prison with a toothbrush, a creaking bed, and a small window for company. He paced around, trying to think of what happened. He and Sam were on a hunt, it seemed like a milk run-- a couple of werewolves was nothing. So what happened? He paced faster. They entered the abandoned warehouse ready, only to be met with attacks from behind. It was a setup. And now he was sitting, facing an empty wall and his crushing guilt. He should have known.  
“Damn it!” he shouted. He punched the wall, but apparently walls punch back and he was left with a bloodied knuckle and a worse mood. Dean paused. He had one card left. He dropped down to his knees and closed his eyes.  
“Cas. Cas, man I hope you can hear me. Me and Sam… we’re in a bit of trouble. I don’t know where we are, but we got caught by the police and now I’m in some high-security prison. I don’t know where Sam is. Listen, we might not get out of here at all. I have a plan, though. You’d call me stupid…” Dean paused, tears welling in his eyes,” Ok. Remember the etchings that you engraved in our ribs? Well, I’m going to stab myself far enough so that I can scratch it, so you can find me. Please find me. I’ll be waiting, Cas.” 

…

Five doors down from Dean’s, Sam decided to do the same.


	2. Impossible Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has to make a life-changing decision while the boys struggle to stay alive.

Castiel heard the boys’ prayers. In a moment of blind panic, he phoned the only person he knew could help him.   
“Sergei,” Castiel exclaimed,” I need your help.”  
“Again?” Sergei questioned,” I was beginning to think you had forgotten me.”  
“I’m coming over, I need a spell to fix my wings,” Castiel paused, emphasizing the next words with a chilling tone. “If you don’t help me, I will find you, and I will burn you alive,”  
“Ok, ok, no need for the threats.”  
“I’ll be there in five.”

...

Castiel quickly drove to Sergei’s house for the spell. The front door was locked, so Castiel blew through it, sending pieces of the door flying.   
“Hey! You’re paying for that!” Sergei yelled.   
“Do you have the spell?” Castiel asked, exasperated.   
“Yes, but it’ll take a day for your wings to heal.”  
“They don’t have a day!”  
“Well it doesn’t exactly seem like a me problem.”  
At that exact moment, Sam and Dean stabbed themselves. 

...

Sam and Dean Winchester each took an object laying around, sharpened it on the metal frame of the bed, and proceeded to stab themselves. Both screamed, fell to the ground, and were immediately transported to the prison hospital. Both were on the brink of death, one milimeter away from being transported to the Empty. Sam Winchester looked at his dying body from a spectral form. Billie stood near him.   
“All the ways I thought the Winchesters would die… didn’t really take you for the suicide type, Sam,” Billie said, extending her hand to guide Sam into the Empty.   
“I’m not dying here,” Sam said plainly,” Just wait.”  
“You think the angel will save you. But he won’t. Just go to the Empty with me… Peace, quiet, and--”  
“Listen, Billie, I appreciate the offer, really I do. But I’m waiting for a friend so I would really, really prefer for you to shut the hell up.”  
Billie sighed. “If you think he’s gonna come… he’s not. Save yourself the trouble.”  
“Nah.”  
“Nah? Nah?! Listen, the angel Castiel will not come. You will be doomed--”  
“I really don’t think you get the whole ‘shut the hell up’ thing, huh?”  
Billie sighed. “Be warned. When he does not come, I will drag you to the Empty myself.”  
Sam smiled sarcastically. “Wonderful. Now leave me alone.”  
Billie dissolved into smoke of black and gray. Sam stared down at his dying body.   
“Come on, Cas…” 

...

Castiel fell to the ground, shaking. He knew where they were. It was too far, he would never make it in time. He watched helplessly as Sam and Dean, his family, bleed out on the ground under the watch of incompetent guards.   
“No no no no no no,” Castiel mumbled,” There has to be some way.”  
Sergei looked at the fallen angel and said simply,” Your wings-- they’re not as broken as you think them to be. They are heavily damaged, yes, but not unusable. Your wings can handle one more trip before falling to ashes.”  
Castiel stood, ready to leave.   
“You understand? Once you do this I can’t heal your wings! You will never fly again!”  
Castiel looked at Sergei. “Then it’s no decision at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
